Mistaken Identity
by dark-atrox
Summary: Warning: This is kinda AU and a crossover of Mendol story. Starring the AKB48 girl group. I dont have much more to say, just try reading it. Arigatou...
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long time since i published a story here in ff, lol

**Disclaimer**: (this again?though kinda missed typing this one lol) Well, I dont own Majisuka Gakuen and Mendol if I am then i wasn't here typing this...

Enjoy the short chapter folks out there, if there's one, LOL.

* * *

**Chapter I: Mistaken Identity?**

-It was another ordinary day for Maeda Atsuko. Waking up early in the morning, taking a bath, eat her breakfast and go to school. Followed by sitting on her assigned seat upon arriving at Maji High, pestered by her annoyingly loyal underling, unannounced visit by Rappapa President, listening to her teachers ramblings, finally going back home with Daruma tailing her. It was all the same everyday but thanks to some Rappapa members, Daruma and her unofficial follower Team Hormone her day got somewhat a little excitement. One instance when the usual silent Mukuchi refuses to let Atsuko go home by herself which Daruma strongly agree. She was claiming that since Maeda was MajiHigh's top yankee now, it is most likely the Yabakune would plot on capturing her. Maeda just tilted her head slightly, wearing a blank expression on her face as she muttered a simple "daijoubu". They already expected that reply from her but to really hear it dumps their mood greatly. And of course, we shouldn't forget the unscheduled dates Gakuran were claiming once in a while which made Daruma annoyed to its peak level.

"I wonder what my life could be if Minami is still alive?" Atsuko muttered to herself, one hand resting to the fence while gazing to the fading sun.

-She was currently at the school's rooftop, mulling over her dream. It was about her deceased bestfriend.

"If it weren't for me….Minami." She grasped the steel fence she was holding. The thought of her bestfriend dying for her sake still pained her wholly.

"It was all for me….and yet it's my entire fault too." It was unnoticed to her that a lone tear slipped from her eyes. That incident, the very day she lost her most important person was still haunting her. Silence.

"Forgive yourself already." Maeda snapped her head towards the voice, her eyes widening upon recognizing the person not far away from her.

"I heard what happened and it's not your fault." The said person whispered upon noticing Atsuko's silence. She sighed and shook her head lightly, walking towards and stopping just in front of the still silent girl. From what Torigoya told her, the Atsuko before was a wild one, the one that never backs down or turn down a fight. And she thought how similar they were.

"Acchan, I know your friend didn't regret fighting for you or standing up for you and even… losing her life for you." The last part was said in a hush tone, afraid that she might worsen the situation for mentioning such sensitive topic. And as a natural thing to do, she wipes the tears that now freely flowing from Acchan's eyes.

"You know that right? Because she loves you dearly…" Atsuko nodded, now wiping her own tears.

"Arigatou….Yuko-san." That made the Rappapa President smiled.

"Good! I don't want the future Rappapa President known to be a crybaby." Yuko teased while playfully patting Acchan's head and this made the latter smile, though Yuko has the reputation of being the fiercest fighter known to their district, she also has a good heart and a very good friend to which Atsuko just realized.

-Not far away from the two girls, the other Rappapa members were observing their President consoled the person who put their group into shame. But that was history already and they see Maeda as one of their comrade, the future leader.

"Never thought the almighty Maeda is such a crybaby after all." Shibuya chuckled while chewing her favorite gum; this earned a giggle from Gekikara who was leaning into the wall beside her.

"Yeah but don't forget that the very crybaby you were talking about rendered you unconscious in one blow." Sado smirked while gesturing to her forehead, reminding the blonde about her shameful loss. This made Gekikara giggled even more and a light laughed from Black who averted her gazed quickly as a glare directed towards her, courtesy by the blonde shittenou herself.

"You're one to talk to and I've heard she beat you up badly too." Shibuya replied indignantly while crossing her arms over her chest. Black cleared her throat while Torigoya continued to listen to their banter and Gekikara started to bite her nails, now giggling lightly.

"Well, yes. That's very true but you should know the difference between being beat up and rendered unconscious, Queen Shibuya." The vice-president replied wittingly, teasing the easily angered Queen. This time Black didn't stop herself from snickering; the silent Queen Torigoya did the same but in a subtle manner while Queen Gekikara giggled loudly which made the two girls not so far away from their group glanced at them.

"Shut up,Geki." Shibuya yelled and kicked the wall she was leaning at and left her comrades while muttering something to herself. Queen Gekikara followed her while calling out the blonde's name.

"Mou…you shouldn't tease her like that, Sado-kun." Torigoya said while pouting at the Vice-president.

"She easily gets riled up and it amuses me to no end." Black interjected while earning a frown from the softhearted Queen (if she's not in her evil-seer mode)

"I concord to that." Sado replied taking out her favorite toy, the kendama.

"Oi, what happened to Shibuya-chin?" The three remaining Rappapa members startled upon hearing their President's voice. When did they come over? The three wondered why they didn't hear the two approaching them.

"You knowShibuya, she's just being herself." Sado said while started playing her toy in her hand while trying to balance it.

"Yuu-chan, Sado-kun was actually bullying Shibuya-chin." Revealed by Torigoya and the Vice-president failed to catch the ball-like thing, she sighed and decided to put the kendama back to her pocket instead.

"Again? Poor Gekikara then." Yuko shrugged her shoulders while earning a confused look from Torigoya and Sado. Black was the only one who knows what their President was talking about. She grimaced at the thought that the fiercest shittenou can be boss around by the blonde Queen.

"Anyway, let's go treat Acchan a dinner." She continued and dragged the silent girl towards the stairs.

-Atsuko was wrong after all. This day, today was no ordinary day like she predicted at all. Though she lost one friend she gained a lot in return and it's multiplying without her noticing. When the five of them were out of the campus grounds it's already nearing 7:00pm and a chilling wind hit them.

"Cold."Torigoya muttered and a second passed the President had her hands held, sharing her warmth. Atsuko watched them enviously. It reminded her of her bestfriend, how Minami always looking out after her.

"Yosh! Let's go and eat Ramen." Yuko announced happily which made her snapped out from her reverie. She smiled. It was no ordinary day but was an extra ordinary day to spend time with her former enemies now her friends. She glanced at their faces one by one while they're walking side by side and she smiled again, not noticing the person running towards her.

"Acchan,watch out!" Torigoya warned but it was too late as the unknown person collided with her friend. The two sprawled at the ground with Atsuko beneath and the stranger on top of her.

-Seeing the future Rappapa President down, Yuko and Sado's reflexes were turned on in an instant and just like a snap of a finger the stranger found herself being yanked up by two powerful hands, away from the girl she collided with, Torigoya on the other hand kneeled down to help Atsuko.

"You okay?"Sado asked, still holding the stranger.

"H-hai." Maeda replied, holding her head in attempt to alleviate the pain she was feeling from that impact. Torigoya helped her stand while Black picked up her bag that flew towards her.

"Now give me a valid reason for not skinning you alive." Yuko demanded in a sinister tone to the stranger while Atsuko still nursing her throbbing head, not giving any attention that caused her such pain right now.

"Ah…I didn't mean it. I didn't see her; I swear…..I'm really sorry." The stranger rambled too fast and Acchan thought the stranger was hundred percent scared after hearing Yuko's threat so she decided to give her a re-breather and just let it go. Besides it was an accident. She slowly glanced at her….

"It's alri-….Minami?" Acchan spoke her best friends name softly. Pain forgotten as she looked at her alive bestfriend, her eyes started to water again. Sado and Yuko loosened their grip to the girl called Minami. Torigoya recognizing the girl from her vision gasped, earning all their attention except Atsuko who was intently looking at Minami. Not believing what she's seeing right now. Too shocked to comprehend or forcing herself that what was happening right now was not a dream.

"Asahi?" the so called Minami asked while looking at Toriyoga confusingly, the latter looked back too, mirroring the expression the girl had.

"KAI…? WHERE ARE YOU?" all of them heard a distinct yell by a woman not far away where they are. The so called Minami widened her eyes and looked at the direction of the voice. The others followed her gaze and it landed in a beautiful woman wearing a white dress reaching her knees while her long raven locks flows freely behind her as she strode towards them. The girl held by Yuko and Sado panicked and they noticed it.

"I'm really sorry about this but I have to go." As she said those words to Atsuko she freed herself by the already loosed grasp by the two Rappapa heads and bolted out.

"Minami…!" Acchan called, snapping out from her shocked state, at the disappearing figure of her so called bestfriend but it was too late. She was gone…again.

* * *

Maybe some were wondering what's the F is this...don't worry, me too.!


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

* * *

**Mistaken Identity Part-2**

"Minami…"

Atsuko uttered her best friend's name for the nth time of that day. She doesn't know if her eyes had played tricks on her that very night. She wasn't sure if she truly saw Minami or just someone who does really look like her deceased best friend.

"She's not dead."

She uttered on herself again. She's not going crazy, right? Black-san, Sado-san, Yuko-san and Torigoya-san saw her too, so she's definitely not going psycho. She sighed. She was too shocked to run after the girl and here she was, killing herself for not doing so.

Two days had passed since her encounter with 'Minami' and Atsuko had been brooding since then. She tried to find her but luck seems not on her side. It was bothering her so much that all she can do is stare at her Nursing book. Atsuko sighed again and decided to open the book she was holding and a familiar page greeted her. She looked at it and traced the writings on the page with the color blue and pink.

'I'll put my life on Atsuko. Would you?" was written in a blue ink in that very page she was looking at.

'I'll put my life on Minami." Was the other one written in a pink ink just below the first one.

She remembered that day clearly, during one of their boring classes. Minami had wrote some silly writings on her book and to humor her friend she wrote back some too. She even scolded her best friend playfully after class for vandalizing the book.

"Eh? So, you don't mean it?" Minami asked, feigning hurt.

"Mean what?" Atsuko asked back innocently, refusing to let out the smile in the corner of her lips. She loves teasing the girl after all.

"Eh?" the shorter girl frowned.

"And here I thought you would do anything for me." Minami continued, eyeing her best friend.

"Alright, I would do anything and everything for you. I'll put my life on you, Minami." Atsuko said, looking directly at her best friend while giving her trademark smile.

"Go-good, of course I'll do the same and I mean it, Atsuko." Minami smiled back and averted her gaze right away. For a second, Atsuko thought her best friend was blushing but dismissed the thought as the latter look away.

Those good old days, memories with her bestfriend, with Minami, she still holds dear in her heart. And so she decided…

Unnoticed to Atsuko, Daruma and Team Hormone were observing her quietly from the back, food forgotten as they continue to watch their leader mumble or sigh every now and then.

"We really need to find this Minami right away." Unagi break the silence in their group and the others nodded in agreement.

"But we don't even know what she looks like." Akicha said, slouching her shoulders.

"Aside from Atsune, only the President, Sado and the two shittenou saw this Minami." Daruma said, still looking at Atsuko with her big round worried face.

"That's a problem, eh? Maybe we should ask Maeda-san a picture of her best friend then?" Bungee suggested and the others looked at her incredulously

"What?" she asked, frowning at them as she picked up her chopsticks.

"Even if you ask, Maeda-san would probably refuse to accept help from us, ah erase that one, make it hundred percent she would refuse any help.  
Besides, this is personal and something to do with her past." Wota explained, earning a disbelieving look from her comrades.

"Even so, I still want to help her." It was Mukuchi. So much for 'being mute' as the meaning of her name but once she speak it truly amazes them because it has conviction.

And so they plan and Unagi called it as 'The Operation Find Deceased Best Friend, Minami' to which their leader Wota hit her on the head.

It was then after class has ended that Maeda Atsuko found herself tailed by two heavenly queens as her bodyguard…again. It was an order from the Boss since she found out that her successor had been wandering around the district by herself trying to find the girl they had met two nights ago. Yuko has faith in Atsuko and believes she can take care of herself but just to make sure, she ordered two shittenous' to follow her around during her escapade at night.

"Yuko-san, it's not that I disagree of your orders about making the two queens Maeda's guards…"

Sado said. Both her and Yuko were at the Rappapa club room, standing near the window while looking at the future leader followed by her two queens. Not too far away from them was Daruma, trying to be discreet in following her master but just one look from Shibuya made her stop from her tracts and instead turn towards a different direction. Meanwhile, the president just smirked as a reply to Sado's inquiry and she can't help but let out a frustrated sighed. She clearly knows that once Yuko made up her mind there's no chance in stopping her or change something she already decided.

"Won't it be better if…."

"They are suited for the job." Yuko cut her off, still looking at her comrade's figure from the distance.

"But those two…." Sado trailed off as she looked at her respected President.

"No one can touch Acchan if Gekikara is around and besides me and you, only Shibuya-chin can order that shittenou round." Yuko explained as a wide grin appeared on her face, her dimples showing.

"I know but you know those two, Yuko-san." Sado debated still.

"I trust Acchan can handle them besides I sent Black for an errand and Torigoya for something else." Yuko replied cheekily, her grin still plastered on her face and with that Sado gave in.

"I hope you're right, Yuko-san….."

While the President of Rappapa was all in her glory of relaxing in their club room, it was the contrary in trio's case. It was uncomfortable…no one can imagine.

Atsuko as always walking in silent while holding her bag with her left hand. While Shibuya, few steps behind the bespectacled girl was annoyed, both hands were inside in her pink jacket's pocket, frowning face turn on while eyeing the girl at her front. The other queen, you say? She was in her typical Gekikara style of walking. Her left hand was on her nape while tilting her head to the side slightly as she peered to the girl she was guarding tonight. Her expression can be described like a curious child, not giggling as she usually does.

"Oi, Maeda! I've heard you defy Yuko-san's instructions and made Torigoya and Black follow you around till midnight." Shibuya said, breaking the silence around them.

"But Geki and I won't allow it."

Atsuko heard what the blonde queen had just said but didn't say anything back. Because she knows the said queen was right and she's just being stubborn and not to mention being wrong. Defying Yuko-san's 'instructions' was the last thing she doesn't want to do but this is different and very important to her this time. She just can't ignore it and render it just a simple case to be solved easily. They're talking about Minami here, her Minami, her best friend; though she has to confirm if it really was her best friend she saw that night.

After contemplating what he blonde shittenou said, she stop walking which made the aforementioned girl stopped walking as well, keeping her distance from the future leader. Atsuko was about to say something when she felt some strands of her own raven locks being tugged lightly. Turning quickly, she raised her free right arm to protect herself as she step back to lessen the impact of the punch she was anticipating…..but none came. She sighed and put her arm down; relaxing her posed once again as there is no threat to begin with.

"Gekikara-san, I'm asking you not to sneak behind my back again. That's not polite." Atsuko said while pushing her glasses up as it slide down to her nose.

In reality, she was going to say 'not to sneak behind my back or I might hit you accidentally or as a reflex' but rephrase her words as she was talking to the vicious queen who seems to only knows and loves to fight. She thought the long raven-haired shittenou might misinterpret her and she doesn't want to be involved in unnecessary fight right now. Not that she's afraid of Gekikara; she just doesn't want to waste time fighting her comrade when she can use that time to look for 'Minami' instead.

"Hmm…?" was the only reply Maeda heard from Gekikara so she gave the other shittenou a questioning glance and Shibuya just smirked, arms akimbo.

"Maeda…"

Gekikara called and Atsuko looked at the very serious and dangerous face of one of the heavenly queens of Rappapa who was just standing an arm's length away from her. She was tempted to step back as a safety precaution as she remembered the girl biting her left ear but she didn't.

"Why don't you try growing your hair, I bet you'll look good on it."

The long raven haired queen continued as her face broke out into a wide smile. She walked much closer to Maeda and reach out to her and the latter step back. But the queen seems doesn't know about personal space as she still reach out to Atsuko and successfully take hold some strands of the latter's hair.

"Hmm….you really have good hair, Maeda." And with that, Gekikara walked passed at her while giggling a bit louder than the usual, biting her nails at the same time out of habit when she found something amusing.

Atsuko, on the other hand was left speechless and was still thinking what just happened. Did Gekikara, known as the vicious queen of Rappapa just complimented her?

"Oi, Maeda!" Shibuya flicked her fingers in front of Atsuko's face as the latter seems on a trance. The bespectacled girl regains her composure and looked at the smug expression of the blond queen.

"Iku ze…!"

And so, the trio that Sado worries about being the worst combination of group scale every street they know as popular hang-outs of the teens. But just like their other stake outs, it was failure yet again. There's no trace or even a look-a-like of Minami can be spotted and it was already nearing ten-thirty of the evening.

Shibuya was at her limits since they didn't rest at all or worst have dinner at least while Gekikara was just silently following Atsuko. Touching the silent girl's hair often times much to Shibuya's amusement as Maeda flinched every time Gekikara does it.

"Oi Maeda, let's stop this." Shibuya declared.

"If Yuko-san would know we let you wander more than this, we'll be the one receiving the end blow." The blond explained. She's not really scared of the punishment, she's just hungry and needs her beauty rest. She's a Queen not just because she's one of the top fighter's of their school but also because she has a pretty face to uphold too.

"Hai….I understand." Atsuko replied but her periphery caught a group of girls ganging up someone. She adjusts her glasses to see the person's face being bullied.

"Ah…isn't that Torigoya-san?" Atsuko pointed at the girl who was surrounded by girls who turned out to be Yabakune students.

The two shittenou looked at the direction to where Maeda was pointing at. Shibuya's brows furrowed and Gekikara's expression turned deadly. The two knew that Torigoya was not a good fighter if she's not in her alter ego mode that is why Yuko ordered the other queens to protect her.

"Those Yabakune yatsu." Shibuya growled as she dons her pink gloves while sauntering to the oblivious Yabakune students.

"They'll be destroyed soon." Atsuko heard Gekikara said as the latter followed the blond, giggling maniacally which earned the Yabakune's attention.

The girls from Yabakune instantly recognized them as the other heavenly queens. Some paled and was shaking and the others stop breathing and almost runaway as they saw the evil glint in Gekikara's eyes.

"Ne, let's have some fun?"

Gekikara asked while tilting her head slightly and before anyone could notice, the girl nearest to the queen was already on the ground, clutching her bleeding nose. Shibuya took this as the signal to start bashing Yabukune's skull for even trying to hurt Torigoya. Maeda, on the other hand watched the scene before her with her poker face on but admits herself that these two queens fighting Yabakune are seriously dangerous and undeniably strong. She asked herself, did she truly win the fight against these two Queens? Well, yes! But that was ages ago and the two seems to be a lot stronger now compared the last time she fought them.

And as expected, not more than three minutes all Yabakune girls were already kissing the ground. In Shibuya's side, all were unconscious and one could tell they were like sleeping. While on Gekikara's side…well, all unconscious as well except one might tell they're already dead because of the blood marring their clothes or their faces.

"That should teach them not to mess with a Queen."

Shibuya grumbled and looked at the cowering figure of Torigoya, sitting on the ground while enveloping her knees with her arms. The blonde queen shook her head as to show how displeased she was on what happened.

"Yuko-san would not be very happy about this." She muttered to herself as she walks towards Torigoya followed by Gekikara and Atsuko.

Shibuya crouched down to check the other queen if she was hurt. When she was about to touch Torigoya's shoulder to snap out the other girl…..

"Don't touch me!" Torigoya yelled and swatted the blondes hand to her utmost surprise.

Caught off guard by the unexpected reaction from the other queen; Shibuya could only watched as Torigoya stand on her feet, dashed off and bumping into Gekikara and Atsuko in the process who were standing just behind her. When Torigoya was no longer in sight, the confused and irritated blonde shittenou burst out.

"What the hell?"

Atsuko was confused too as to what just happened. They were supposed to be comrades, right? Questions run through her mind but she kept it just to herself. Not like she's going to ask them in the first place anyway. Instead…

"We should go home as well." She calmly suggested to the queens.

"Whatever!"

Shibuya replied. Standing on her full height and started to walk away. Gekikara on the other hand looked at the retreating back of her friend, glanced back at Maeda and giggled lightly and turning her gaze again at the stomping blond at the distance.

"Shibuyaa…." The child-like queen called, running after the blond shittenou, leaving Maeda behind.

This was really a big mess, Atsuko thought as she looked at the unconscious girls. Deciding to better leave the place as the scene was a bit disturbing for her and that her two companions were already far away from where she was. When she took her first step, she accidentally kicks the phone on the ground she wasn't aware was there. She frowned, almost ignoring the phone when she remembered Torigoya bumping into her and concluded the phone belongs to the queen. So she picked it up and found it was turned off. Shrugging her shoulders she put it inside her bag and walks away from the unconscious Yabakune girls.

Earlier that day…..

"Kawachi Nami, 17 years old, living on her own, has lots of part time jobs and currently dating the charismatic Diva, Ray."

"Eh?"  
Torigoya looked disbelievingly at her companion as she heard the last part.

"Majisuka? That shorty? But to know this information in such a short time you really impressed me Black." The aforementioned queen smiled.

-Right now, the two shittenou were currently 'observing' the topic of their conversation. That was Yuko's order. Finding her was easy for Black; it was her specialty, her born talent, but not the same as gathering information to this particular girl.

"But if she's not Acchan's best friend then we should tell her immediately. I don't want her to hope so much and then we'll just crush it in the end. That's why I really don't understand why Yuko wants us to still follow that girl, Nami.

-Torigoya still remembered and felt how much Atsuko suffered when her best friend died right before her eyes. She doesn't want to see Atsuko at that state again…..it was frightening horrible.

"I know but there's something odd and you said it yourself Torigoya, that Minami is the splitting image of Kawachi Nami." Black reasoned out which snapped out Torigoya from her memories of Atsuko, her eyes glazed as she observed Nami inside the convenience store working. She took a deep breath and…

"I just hope Acchan won't kill us if she finds out were hiding this from her." Torigoya sighed while leaning into the wall. Black was right though, Kawachi Nami is the splitting image of Minami or is it the other way? She really wants to help Acchan to the verge of using her powers on that Kawachi Nami to look inside the girl's head, uncover the memories lies inside.

"Hmm….I didn't have the chance to fight her though." Black muttered to herself distracting the other Queen from her inner thoughts who heard her.  
"Trust me, that girl is scary when she's serious."

"I know that already but isn't she always serious?"

-Blacked asked, looking at her counterpart. Torigoya was about to reply when Nami walks out of the convenience store together with two other girls. They were chatting animatedly as the other girl; almost same height with Nami was bouncing energetically.

-As for the two shittenou, they were observing them from a distance when Torigoya suddenly fumbles something from her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Black asked when she saw the queen took her phone out and started taking pictures of Nami.

"Taking pictures to show to Yuko were doing our jobs perfectly." Torigoya smiled brightly when she captured a clear view of Nami's face even though they're far away from her.

"Ah….that makes you an official stalker, Torigoya." Black commented, having a glimpsed at the picture of Nami in her friend's phone. Nice shot.

"Eh?" Torigoya yelped out of surprise from being called a stalker that she accidentally dropped her phone. She turned to Black, momentarily forgetting about her phone on the ground.

"That's not what I'm trying to be….mou." she defended herself, pouting cutely at the amused queen.

"Alright, I get it." Black replied. She was glad this particular queen was her partner to this job this time. It makes it less boring compared when she's with the hot tempered Queen Shibuya who easily gets bored. Gekikara? She likes her but she can't stop that Queen when she randomly picks a fight so she concluded Torigoya was the best choice.

-The said Queen was about to pick up her phone when out of nowhere a group of bikers speed off just in front of her. Good thing Black was fast enough to pull her back to safety.

"That was…pretty close." She uttered to herself while holding Torigoya in her arms, still too shocked to react.

"Eh? Yadda, my phone." Torigoya whined as she broke free from the other queen's embraced to pick up the pieces of what left of her phone.

"It's broken." The dejected queen solemnly gazed at her shattered phone on her hand.

"Buy a new one." And with that, Black dragged Torigoya back to their school.

'It's better to drag a dejected Torigoya that an injured Torigoya or worst.' The stealth queen thought, fearing the Rappapa president if something bad happen to her favorite Queen.

* * *

is someone reading this here? lol


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for those who left some reviews...!

Disclaimer: ...still stands.

* * *

**Mistaken Identity Part-3**

"Hmm…what do you think about this one?"

"The color is too bright."

"How about this one?"

"The design doesn't suit you."

"AH! Well, this one?"

"It's too girly for you."

**_SMACK!_**

"Ittai yo, Asahi! You don't have to hit me that hard in the head, you know?"

Jiro said as he rubbed his throbbing head. This girl sure knows how to use that muscle of hers, he thought.

"You deserved it because you're not helping me here at all." Asahi glared at her blonde companion.

"But you asked my opinion and I gave you, and in return I get hit?" He asked incredulously, still rubbing his head.

"Fine…but how can I buy a new phone at this rate if your answers were all the same?" Asahi crossed her arms over her chest as she continues to glare at Jiro.

"It's not the same and I'm just telling you the truth." Jiro replied indignantly while scowling at her.

"Besides, how can you lose your phone so carelessly?"

He asked, turning to look at the other phone models displayed at the rack. Missing how Asahi flinched upon mentioning the topic at hand with regards to her missing phone.

"Argh! I don't want to relieve those horrifying memories by telling you what happened."

By saying that, she already contradicted herself as the scenes that very fateful night replayed on her head. She sighed and Jiro noticed.

"What's wrong?" Her childhood friend asked, worry etched on his face.

"Nothing….really, nothing."

She said abruptly, downplaying the horrible experienced she had that night. Jiro looked at her seriously, his gaze scrutinizing Asahi's face, measuring her words.

"..…It's just that I was so scared that night and I really don't want to talk about it."

Asahi gave her childhood friend a small smile to reassure him that it's fine now, seeing how worried the blond had become. It seems she can't evade this conversation after all, she thought. She almost let out another sigh when a cute phone caught her attention.

"Ne! Jiro, how about this one? It's cute, right?"

Asahi asked excitedly, completely forgetting the somewhat serious conversation they're having and the blond paparazzi can't help but gave in. He was about to say no though but stop himself as he looked at the smiling face of his acclaimed childhood sweet heart. I love it when she smiled like that, he said to himself.

"Yeah, it's cute."

He smiled. Though he still thinks it doesn't suit Asahi at all. White is so plain and it does not match the cherry persona of her friend…..but doesn't most of the phone colors are white?

"Then, I'll buy this one." Asahi said jubilantly, beaming another smile to Jiro.

"Er…sure, go ahead." He smiled back albeit a little awkward since he doesn't fully approved of her choice.

A sales lady approached them who were just standing at a hearing distance from them, asking if they already made a decision to which phone unit they're going to buy. Asahi said yes, her bright smile not leaving her face, infecting the sales lady as she cheerfully smiled back at the long raven-haired beauty.

"So, this unit then?" the sales lady pointed at the white phone displayed at the rack.

"Ah….yes that one, but can I test it out first?"

"Of course! Please wait for a moment while I'll get a new unit at the back."

The sales lady replied, just like Asahi her smile is still in place as she walks away from them. And she can't help but notice how energetic the sales lady was. Bouncing in her every step as she walk towards the stockroom.

Not far away from the childhood friends, opposite to where they're situated, another conversation was also taking place.

"I know I made a right decision of choosing you to accompany me here, Shibuya-chin." The blonde shrugged her shoulders as a response, indicating it wasn't of a big deal.

It wasn't like the fashionable Queen has a choice in the first place. Because Yuko had made it clear once again about her 'instructions' with regards about a certain Queen Torigoya.

"You certainly know what phone suits me." Torigoya added and smiled at Shibuya who was busily typing a text message on her phone hence not seeing the bright smile directed to her by the other Queen.

"Well, among the shittenou you're the one who is suited with the color red." Shibuya stated the obvious nonchalantly as she flip her phone close and put it inside her pocket, looking at the much taller Queen at the same time.

"Hmm….you're right." Torigoya glanced at the red jacket she was wearing and to Shibuya's pink one.

"I wear the red jacket, you wear pink, Black wears white and Gekikara wears the black one." She added and after a while a frown appeared on her face.

"But I wonder why Yuko isn't wearing one, she's the President and all, right? Even Sado was wearing one too, though it's kinda frilly to my liking."

The frown on her face deepened as she contemplate even more about the jackets the Rappapa members wore while her companion run her hands to her blonde tresses. How did their conversation turn to jackets anyway? The blonde thought but dismiss it immediately, it's Torigoya after all. She shouldn't expect too much when it comes to this Queen, she reminded herself.

"Anyway, that's not our concern whether Yuko is wearing a jacket or not. She's a free spirit and she will do anything she wants to do."

Shibuya explained, interrupting Torigoya in whatever was running on her mind. The latter nodded and the blonde let out a relieved sighed, thinking their nonsense conversation was over now.

"Good…"

Shibuya said, fishing out her phone from her pocket as it vibrated; indicating she received a new mail. After reading the message she let out a grunt.

"What's wrong?"

"Argh! ...it's Geki." The blonde informed, putting her phone back to her pocket, not bothering to send a reply to the aforementioned Queen at all.

"Don't tell me…." Torigoya trailed off, a knowing smile appeared on her face.

"Yes! If you're thinking that crazy Queen just sent me a mail just to tell me she was bored after terrorizing every Yabakune students she encountered."

The blonde replied, shaking her head as to show how displeased she was by the vicious Queen's action. Though if you noticed, Shibuya was rather amused than displeased. She's just not happy knowing Gekikara was having fun by herself.

"Ha! I knew it. Just because I stole you away from her, she finds something or someone to amuse her while you're gone." The taller Queen concluded, poking Shibuya playfully at her right cheek, earning a glare from her.

"Whatever."

The blonde swatted the offending hand poking her delicate cheek as she continued to glare at Torigoya. Her glare was slowly fading though as she remembered Geki telling her about her fascination with Maeda's hair. She smirked inwardly, remembering the disbelief looked of Maeda's follower when the vicious Queen made it a habit to pester the future Rappapa President now and then. The Queen would just strode in the second year's classroom just she could touch Maeda's hair, well, to Maeda's surprised and horror.

"Shibuya-chin….you're smiling like a perverted old man." Torigoya said, snapping the blonde Queen to her musings.

"Tsk! What taking that sales lady so long in picking up your new phone, anyway?"

Shibuya said irritably, ignoring Torigoya's comment as she looked at the direction to where the said saleslady disappeared into. Her brows furrowed as her patience grew thin every seconds pass.

Meanwhile, the saleslady tending Jiro and Asahi barged in the stock room, opening the room with a loud bang, announcing to everyone present at the room of her arrival.

"Finally, found it." The other saleslady at the room exclaimed while holding an open box that contains a red phone.

"I hope my clients are still there." She added while dusting her uniform by her free hand. This stockroom needs to be clean and organized, she thought.

"Gaki-san, a telephone call for you." Another saleslady peered from the open window, informing the so-called Gaki-san.

"Ah, okay. I'll be right there for a moment."

She replied and the girl from the window nodded. This is very troublesome, she thought. The call might important but she doesn't want to make her clients wait any longer. She glanced at her co-worker who pick-up the same box she was holding…..she smiled.

"Kame, do me a favor and I'll buy you an umeboshi."

Gaki-san said and the person Kame smiled upon hearing the word 'buy' and umeboshi' in one sentence. Seeing the positive reaction from her co-worker, Gaki-san continued.

"Hand this phone to a girl wearing a jacket while I take the phone call. I promise, I won't take long." without waiting for her co-worker's reply, she handed the box to her and walks towards the employee's quarter.

"Eh? You sneaky! I'll be collecting my treat later from you, Gaki-san." Kamei called after the retreating back of her co-worker who just winked at her before entering another room.

Kamei, thinking it was a harmless and just a light favor where she could benefit from her co-worker decided to go on with her pending work. Upon exiting from the stock room, she immediately spotted the girl wearing a jacket, just like what Gaki-san told her. Easy favor and a free umeboshi awaits, she smiled at the thought. But what Gaki-san forgot to tell her was that there were two girls wearing a jacket, though it was not Kamei's concern as she only saw one girl at that time. She approaches her with a quick stride, smiling face on.

"Excuse me miss, here's the unit you asked for and I'm very truly sorry for taking so long." She handed the box to the girl who just nodded in return.

"Then I'll leave you for a while to tend for another client." Kamei bowed politely and left, not noticing the scowl on the girl's face.

"Is she an ahou or what?"

Shibuya muttered to herself. Doesn't saleslady supposed to assist their clients or something, the blonde thought.

"Oi Torigoya! You're new phone's here." She called the other Queen who wandered towards the cell phone accessories.

"Really? Let me see…" Torigoya bounced excitedly towards the blonde and open the box…

At the other side of the store, Kamei the saleslady handed the box to a smiling Asahi who received the item excitedly.

"You looked like a child who received her first gift." Jiro commented while observing her friend. He chuckled when Asahi stuck out her tongue at him.

"Mou…shut up." Asahi replied and open the box, her smile slowly fading as she fetch out the phone from its container and held it up.

"Hmm….ano, this is not the phone I asked for." She stated while showing the phone to the saleslady.

"Eh? Really? I guess I must have given you the wrong box." Kamei smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"Suimasen….you gave me the wrong phone."

Torigoya said to the saleslady who's back facing her, blocking Jiros' and Asahi's line of vision of her. Asahi, thinking she has the same dilemma upon hearing about what Torigoya was claiming, took a side step to regard the Queen about the situation they're in.

What the former Persona leader didn't expect was to be greeted by a familiar face. A very familiar one to be exact. She froze on the spot as millions of thoughts run through her mind, such as; why do we have the same face? Did she stole it from me? Or is she my doppelganger from different dimension and was here to kill me? These silly thoughts that render her speechless, as well as the people around them. Jiro's mouth hang-open while Kamei the saleslady was glancing back and forth between Asahi and Torigoya. As for the blonde Queen?

"This would be interesting." She chuckled and continues to observe the staring contest her friend Queen and Asahi were having at the moment.

A gasped from Torigoya break the spell of silence that envelops them, snapping Asahi from her shock state in the process. The latter, still too shocked in what she's seeing just inches from her, loosens her grip of the phone she was holding as it was slowly pulled down by gravity towards the concrete floor. Kamei, seeing this in slow motion dive quickly to save the phone.

"Y-you…..who a-are you?"

Asahi asked at the wide-eyed Queen. Jiro, on the other hand finally closes his mouth and attempted to step closer to Torigoya for a better look. But Shibuya step in front of the said Queen, blocking Jiro's view of Torigoya as she glared at him, making the blonde paparazzi step back.

"Torigoya."

The Queen replied to Asahi's hesitant query, recovering from her initial shocked of meeting her look alike. She really didn't expect such occurrence could ensue in this establishment and it really caught her off guard. When Shibuya told her about this Asahi person could pass up as her twin sister, she didn't take the blonde Queen seriously. She thought it was just a hoax from the blonde Queen even after confirming it from Gekikara who giggled at her. But to meet Asahi personally vanishes all the doubts she had with regards to the information from Shibuya and Gekikara.

As for the saleslady Kamei, she was muttering a 'nice save' to herself as she stood in her full height, proud of her own chivalry actions. She glanced at Asahi and then shifted her gaze towards Torigoya and handed the red phone to her; the Queen received it and muttered a small thank you towards the saleslady.

"I guess this one belongs to you." Torigoya step closer to Asahi as she handed the white phone to her.

"Thanks." The latter replied, not blinking as she continues to stare at the Queen.

"Mou…don't stare at me like that. Especially when I'm just in front of you." Torigoya said in a joking tone, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Now that she was standing in front of Asahi, she can make out the details of the girls features clearly. She can't help but think as if she was standing in front of a mirror. Same shape of face, nose, lips, and those ears.

"Ah! So-sorry about that." Asahi tore her gaze away from the Queen, blushing lightly.

"Hmm….never thought you were telling the truth though, Shibuya-chin." Torigoya glanced back at the blonde who was smiling smugly back at her.

"So…is this the right moment where I say 'I told you so'?" Shibuya chuckled upon seeing the other Queen pouted cutely.

"Alright! I believed you now, Shibuya-chin."

The Queens' reply only made Shibuya's smile widened. Glad that she could put these misunderstandings behind. The day after Gekikara and Shibuya save 'Torigoya' who turned out to be Asahi all along, the blonde Queen confronted Torigoya why she acted strange the other night. Torigoya looked at her confusingly and explain she doesn't know what Shibuya was talking about since she was with Black the whole day.

"You're Asahi, right? I'm glad to finally meet you." Torigoya smiled, offering her right hand for a shake.

"Yes…uhm, nice to meet you too."

Asahi accepted the offered hand and smiled back. The weariness she felt before had long gone and it was now replace by a comfortable one. It was weird but she felt she could trust this person who looks like her. Could it be…..?

"Aha! You two are twins." The saleslady exclaimed while clapping her hands, interrupting their conversation.

"You two are very much looks the same." She added, smiling brightly at Torigoya and Asahi.

'Did she noticed it just now?' the blonde Queen asked herself disbelievingly. Thinking how this person acting like an ahou working as a saleslady manages to land a job in a well-known establishment.

After the burst out of Kamei, her co-worker Gaki-san finally returned and arranged the purchased made by Torigoya and Asahi. But not forgetting to scold Kamei for not doing her job properly to which the latter denied indignantly like a child.

"Well, I guess see you around?" Torigoya said when the four of them step out from the establishment.

"Uhm…" Asahi nodded.

"Maybe we can have some cake some time? There's a café that just recently opened and I heard their cake is the best." She smiled at the Queen.

"Yes, let's have some cake sometime, Torigoya-chan." Jiro added and the latter smiled at her awkwardly while he received a disgusted look from Shibuya and a light jab from Asahi.

"Okay, let's do that." Torigoya turned to Asahi as she spoke and a smile broke out on her face.

"See you later then." Asahi finally said as their group finally parted towards the opposite direction.

"Hey! Asahi…" Torigoya called as the latter turn her back to regard the Queen at a distance.

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need help." Torigoya gestured to her newly bought phone.

The two had exchange contact numbers after buying their respective phones and even bought a matching phone accessory as a sign of their friendship.

"I will, you too Torigoya." Asahi replied as she waved goodbye to her new found friend, twin sister? She smiled at the thought.

xxxxxx

"I never thought you took it so calmly. I mean; if it was me I probably would have scream or something."

"Well yeah. I was surprised with myself too." Realization hit her.

"And hey! I handled it maturely."

Shibuya rolled her eyes and Torigoya shoved her playfully .And a matter of seconds, both Queen erupted in laughter. The two now were trekking the familiar street back in Maji High.

'_Asahi'_

"I just hope you'll stop being a ditzy Queen and act maturely from now on." Shibuya teased.

"I am matured." Torigoya replied, kicking the pebble in her way.

'_Asahi'_

"Yeah right and Geki was not crazy." The blonde Queen said in a deadpan tone making the other Queen chuckled.

"Fine…..from now on then." She replied, looking sideways to glance at Shibuya. Her heart though almost jumped out of her chest when someone suddenly grabbed her.

"Eh?"

* * *

you can stab me anytime you want...


	4. Chapter 4

And here it is...dozo! those who attempts to stab me, domo...it is well appreciated, haha

Disclaimer:...again!

* * *

**File #3: Mistaken Identity Part 3**

Working part-time at the convenience store, pizza deliverer, a shrine a miko, a sales lady, cosplaying at a maid café and other part-time jobs you can think that easily earns money. All of it if Nami will say, proud she'd tried all of them. Well, except for the last part. She'd rather die than others will see her wearing girly stuff like what Hinata was wearing. And not that she's proud of her part-time jobs, it's just she has no choice but to work. No freeloading anymore…

That's what occupied most of her time after Persona disbanded and of course we shouldn't forget, her dating the ever beautiful Diva, Ray. She just can't believe that after revealing her real identity to Ray, the girl didn't seem fazed, much more livid or react like a normal person would do. Because she was hundred percent sure that Ray would hate her after revealing such ugly truth to her. Considering the Diva has a biting attitude before they met or to be exact before Ray fallen in love with her. So, she almost flipped when Ray just smiled at her and accepted the truth just like that. So simple yet complicated at the same time.

Missed being an idol? Definitely yes! When she voiced that thought to Ray, the Diva enthusiastically replied to her…

"Kai, you surely want to be with me all the time, I'm so happy. I'll tell Sarukawa-shachou you'll become my partner, we'll be a duo."

And with that Nami immediately dismissed the topic on hand which the Diva pouted cutely, not that she'll tell Ray she's cute though. But really, it would be great to go back in the idol world but not this way. Besides, she not ready to reveal to the entire Japan, especially to her family that now she become an "L". And the worst part? She doesn't want to tarnish Ray's reputation as a Diva; she cared for her after all. But the latter seems to no care as when she told Ray it might destroy her idol career if the paparazzi would found out about their relationship…

"I don't care, Kai is most important to me."

Their 'relationship' by the way which she denies strongly every time Asahi or Hinata would inquire about it. And the two would not leave her alone with their unending teasing. Those two, she sighed.

"Where are your friends when you needed them the most?" Nami uttered to herself while arranging some can of meat loafs.

Right now, she's working at the Seven-Eleven convenience store, one of her part-time jobs she likes the most.

"Is there something wrong, Kawachi-san?" her co-worker inquired since she heard Nami mumbled something from across the aisle.

"Ah…no, nothing Tsugunaga-san." She smiled at the aforementioned girl who was peering at her. And no less than a second her smile was returned.

"Okay…" energetically replied by the girl and they continue their work.

Nami thought how very genki the other girl was, always bouncing around with a smile not leaving her face; same with her other co-worker who happens to be friends with Tsugunaga-san. And it amazes her how she ended up working with the same shifts with them always, I mean always that she concluded that there's no dull moment when she's working with these two distinct girls. Always working with them that she can't help, but to notice their closeness, which brought her to remember her current dilemma. As much as she hates to admit it, she misses Asahi and the annoying Hinata.

"_The subscriber you are trying to reach is out of coverage area or the phone is switch off, please try again later"_

Every time she tried calling Asahi, the damn operator always answers her calls. Sometime she thought if the girl was avoiding her. Nah, Asahi wouldn't do that, would she? And since she can't contact Asahi she called Hinata. I never thought this day would come…

"_The subscriber you are trying to reach is out of coverage area or the phone is switch off, please try again later"_

She was tempted to pull her hair out of frustration when she heard the damn operators recorded voice again, but stop herself before she really do it, though it was really tempting. She just decided then she hates the operator now… or do her two friends hate her? And it's not that she's really desperate, she just really needs to talk to someone. She dialed Hinata's home-phone number.

"Hello?" a man answered the phone.

"Hello? Is this Hinata's father? This is Kawachi Nami, Hinata's friend." She greeted politely.

"No, this is Kageyoshi, the Otawa's butler."

Nami almost dropped her phone when she heard what the man said from the other line. Did I dial the wrong number? She asked herself and glanced at the number flashing at her cell phone screen. Nope!

"Bu-butler?" she stuttered.

"Yes. If you wish to speak to Hinata-ojousama Kawachi-san, I'm afraid to tell you that is not possible for she is in Finland currently as we speak." The butler replied in a smooth voice that left Nami speechless for a moment.

"I u-understand." She stuttered again. Sweat forming in her forehead.

"Is there anything else, Kawachi-san?" the butler inquired.

"No. That's all, good day." And she hung up quickly, panting lightly as if she just had a morning jog. Shaking her head, she thought how silly that phone call had made her tired all of a sudden.

That surmised everything when she tried to contact her elusive friends. Though it caught her off-guard about knowing Hinata's a filthy rich, well not filthy but rich. Now that she think about it, the girl was from Shirobara Girls Academy and only those who were rich can afford to enroll their daughters to such prestigious school. So, why is the girl trying so hard to become an idol?

"Wah! Airin, kowaii yo…" Nami heard a girly yell which snapped her back to reality. Her brows furrowed upon hearing her co-workers yell so she decided to check what the girl has been yelling about.

She found the petite girl standing just a meter away from her and another girl towering over the small frightened Tsugunaga-san.

"Ano, is there a problem I can help with?"

Nami intervened as she saw the girl glaring at her co-worker who was wearing the upper part of seifuku and a green jogging pants that was folded up to her knees, and also a green jacket tied around her waist? Huh? Is the school allowing them to combine such clothing and the school uniforms? Nami thought.

"Yes!" the aforementioned girl replied in a thundering voice which made Tsugunaga-san squeaked and runs behind Nami.

'Great, now she uses me as a shield from this bully' Nami thought sarcastically, not that she can blame Tsugunaga-san. The weird girl was intimidating after all…..and she's taller than both of us, she added.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?" Nami asked coolly, not showing any sign of being afraid. Not that she's afraid in the first place, she may be has a small stature but she won't back down in a fight.

"I was asking her if you still have maruchou, urute and korikori." The green girl Nami thought pointed at her co-worker who was hiding behind her.

"And I told you it was out of stock." Tsugunaga retorted back who cowers upon seeing the other girl glaring at her again. Alright, this has to stop, Nami thought, rubbing her temples.

"If it's out of stock then were sorry for the inconvenience." Nami said and the glare was directed to her. But she stands still and looked back sternly to her. Does this girl don't understand proper Japanese or what?

"And you call this a convenience store?" the girl asked sarcastically who walks towards them slowly, Nami was tempted to step back but she didn't. The weird girl has a point though.

"The others are waiting for me, expecting me to bring those treats. And the other convenience store is far away from here. Wota would be furious you know." The girl stops just in front of Nami, looking down at her.

"Alright, if you're that eager to buy those, can you wait for like about…" Nami glances at the wall clock at their store.

"…one and a half hour? The new deliveries will arrive then." She explained while she saw from her periphery Tsugunaga-san nodded.

"Whatever…" the girl replied and walks towards the chair and uncharacteristically sat herself on it.

"Well, I guess she waits…"

Nami said after a while and strode back to her disrupted work followed by her co-worker who was clutching at her shirt. She looks back and saw the pleading look Tsugunaga-san gave her. She sighed, oh well I guess for the mean time she wouldn't mind having a tail for hour and a half.

It was after then the new stocks arrived and the weird girl who bought a lot of maruchou, urute and korikori who left with a big smile did Tsugunaga let out a relieved sighed. To which Nami chuckled a bit loudly, receiving a cute pout from her petite co-worker.

"Hidoi, Kawachi-san…" Nami grinned at her.

"…and here I thought I'm going to die."

"You're over reacting again, Momo-chan." Their other co-worker joined in. Their shift was almost over and so they're relaxing a bit.

"I agree with Suzuki-san." Nami said who high-five with the latter and the two broke out in a fit of laughter as Momoko's small eyes widened.

"Mou… but she's really scary, Airin. I'm calling Miya so that we have a bodyguard when we go home." The genki girl huffed childishly as she marched up towards the back of the store.

"Momo, were just joking…" Airi called out and shrugged her shoulders.

"…well, we really can't help it since this district was full of yankiis around." With that the girl followed her friend, leaving Nami to herself.

Now that she think about it, what the other girl had said was true. The other night she met a group of yankii high school girls and it was a terrifying experienced. But what's bugging her was that Asahi was with them. The sweet and caring Asahi she knew wouldn't associate herself with such people, well except with Jiro.

"Nah…maybe I was imagining things." She brushed off the idea.

Much later that day she found herself treading the familiar street towards her home. Free from work and free from her problem for a while, she thought. She grimaced upon remembering the happy face of Ray when she said…

Nami shook her head side to side as if to erase the memory from her head. She really needs to talk to someone and the only person she can think of is Asahi since Hinata is out of country. She really needs to find her….fast.

"Eh? Is that Asahi?" she asked herself while eyeing the girl walking across the street with another girl.

"And she's wearing a matching jacket with another girl?" she uttered again and found herself calling out the girls name as she cross the street.

"Asahi!"

"Asahi…!"

The aforementioned girl didn't stop walking.

"Asahi….!"

She called out again but still no response.

Nami decided that calling out her friends name was not working so she decided to run up to her and grab her jacket. 'Asahi' looked at her with wide eyes and all of a sudden she felt her butt connected to the ground.

"Wh-what's your problem?" to say that Nami was caught off guard was understatement.

"You've got guts to grab a Queen, chibi…"

The blonde beside 'Asahi' spat at her, she deduced it was that infuriating girl that flung her to the ground. And she called her shorty? No one calls her that and get away without a scratch. She's asking for it…..she thought.

"You…!"

Nami said in a menacing voice before she launches herself towards the unsuspecting blonde and the two of them tumbled on the ground; fighting over dominance as they tried landing a direct hit to each other's faces.

"What the?...You two, that's enough." 'Asahi' yelled at the two who were still wrestling on the ground, still fighting for dominance.

"Come on, stop!" The two fighting ignored her so she grabbed both of them, away from each other.

"Shibuya-chin…that's enough." 'Asahi' said with her soft voice and the blond brows furrowed. Nami on the other hand was panting slightly.

"This isn't over yet." Shibuya said to Nami as she shrugged the hand grabbing her jacket.

"I'm going ahead." With that Shibuya left, striding with all her glory as one of the heavenly Queens, giving Nami one of her trademark Queenly glare.

When Shibuya left, 'Asahi' let go of Nami's hood. They looked at each other and Nami frowned.

"What's with you, Asahi? And what are you wearing?" asked the shorter girl as she dusted her clothes off. On the other hand, the so called 'Asahi' who was really Torigoya of the shittenou was forming a quick lie.

"Ah, nothing…this kind of the latest trend in our school." Torigoya replied which made Nami looked at her incredulously, so she removed her jacket quickly.

"Really….?" Nami eyed her suspiciously.

"Last time I remember that's not the uniform of Yumeoka Public School." She continued while pointing at the uniform Torigoya was wearing. The Queen suddenly felt lightheaded…is lying would make you feel like this? She thought. This is bad…

"Or was it? Anyway I've been trying to contact you, did you change your phone number?" Nami asked and boy Torigoya was glad.

"Ah…h-hai. Someone was pestering me and calls me now and then, it's really annoying and you know me…"

Torigoya exclaimed while smiling awkwardly at the other girl, hoping she would buy the lame excuse. And she remembered her shattered phone, she's still mourning over it_. Damn those bikers….._

"Hmm…..someone? You mean you're childhood friend, Jiro?" the shorter girl asked, grinning at her.

"Why don't you just give him a chance, he's a nice guy after all."

Nami suggested while playfully elbowing Torigoya on her side who doesn't have an inkling who's this Jiro guy the girl was talking about. Er…don't tell me that blonde guy with Asahi that looks like a pervert? Urg! No way in hell, the Queen thought.

"Ah….I'll think about it." She replied, grimacing at the thought of dating someone she doesn't know. This goes unnoticed to Nami and the latter perceived this as a no-no. Poor Jiro, she thought.

"Say, let's eat. My treat…" and with that Nami dragged Torigoya to the nearest café she knew.

* * *

the next update will be next next...next century! lol


	5. Chapter 5

Since I'm bored like hell, I'm posting this one which I found out just sitting at the corner of my desktop lol

Disclaimer: I own them all lol kidding

* * *

**Mistaken Identity Part-5**

It was weird enough that 'Asahi' was hanging out with a violent girl, Nami thought. But it was weirder enough every time they came across a student in the street they would turn away or back away from them. Did she smell that awful today? She sniffed herself discreetly_. Nope! I smell okay and I did take my bath this morning….geez! What's wrong with them?_ She glanced at her companion.

"Ne, do you think the students around here were acting weird?" She asked Torigoya who shrugged her shoulders as a response. The two now were currently inside the café.

Of course, the Queen exactly knows why the students were acting weird before them. News was spread out about the two heavenly Queens of Maji High beaten up a group of girls' days ago. Not to mention, a certain Queen who was currently running amok just because her playmate was stolen from her.

Well, Nami doesn't know about the fact that she was with a Queen and not with her friend, Asahi. But hell, every student they encountered recognized Torigoya as one of the feared shittenou, even without her jacket on.

Right now, the current Queen was pondering how to act in front of Nami. She was telling herself to be careful in anything she says or the way how she acts and interacts with the girl. She doesn't want Nami to be suspicious about her after all. Or worse, finding out she was only posing as Asahi.

"But why are you with those guys that night? Are you into a gang or something?" Nami sipped a little at the mocha-choco latte she ordered before looking at Torigoya who was fidgeting at her seat uncomfortably.

"No, that's not it. How are you and Ray, anyway?" Torigoya replied too quickly, wisely changing the topic at the same time. And she noticed Nami's left eye twitched upon mentioning the Diva's name.

"Ugh….well, she's kind of the reason why I'm dying to talk, either you or Hinata." Nami confessed but noticed how her friend not so expertly maneuvered the topic to her. She would've pried about it more but decided it can wait. She has pressing matters to attend to rather than making her friend squirm before her for acting a little suspicious.

On the other hand, Torigoya was congratulating herself for driving Nami's attention away from her. It's too soon for her to be found out, right? She reminded herself to thank Black later. If it wasn't for the Queen's ability in stealth and fast in gathering information, the girl would've probably busted her right away. So for now, diversion task complete. Though she doesn't know how long she can keep up this façade and conversation.

"She wants er… I can't say it." The red face Nami exaggeratedly bangs her forehead on the table. And Torigoya found it amusing how this Nami acting all shy all of a sudden. Where's the tough girl who wrestled with Shibuya-chin go?

"She wants what?" Faking she was not interested, the unconcerned Queen asked as she sliced the cake she ordered into four parts, oblivious to Nami's suffering. Thus, making the suffering girl grabs the cake away from her and…

"Hey, give that back to me!" the Queen reacted and tried to get her cake back. She pouted when she didn't get it back.

"Wow! What happened to you, Asahi? You're acting like Hinata." Nami said, amused from how Torigoya was acting while the said Queen continued to pout. _Who's this Hinata she kept mentioning anyway? Hope she doesn't have a double from Maji High._

"Oh well, here ya' go." She handed the cake back, to which the Queen's delight. Nami can't help but smile and patted her friends head.

"So, what does Ray wants?" Torigoya asked again after a bite from her treat. Nami sighed.

"She wants to….." Nami paused, her face becoming red again. Torigoya chuckled.

"….she wants me to introduce to her parents." Name revealed. She finally said it and waited for 'Asahi's' mocking laugh and teasing, bracing herself but… none came?

"So? Then go for it. Is that why you're running away from her that night?"

The Queen remembered the night where all this events started. That night Nami was running away from the idol and accidentally bump into Acchan. If weren't for that, she wasn't here right now in this café, eating cake with Nami who looks like Acchan's deceased best friend. Not to mention her meeting Asahi earlier. _My missing twin sister maybe? This is kind of troublesome but it's interesting the least….._

Nami on the other hand almost fell out from her chair upon hearing 'Asahi's' reply to her predicament. The girl did really take her seriously, no teasing or sly remarks at all? _Almost like it was a whole different person._

"Er…yes." She nodded, recovering from her shocked state.

"What's the worse is that, I've been avoiding her since then." Nami added, scraping the icing with her fork that left in her plate, avoiding the Queen's scrutinizing gaze.

"Apologize to her. Say what you truly feel and stop avoiding her like a plague. What do you think she feels right now?"

To say Nami was amazed from what 'Asahi' just said was understatement. She truly speaks like an adult, like a writer in a magazine who has a column that advices people who got love problems. She smiled. _Asahi was truly surprising today_.

"You're right, Asahi. Now that I think about it, I'm being such unreasonable and a jerk to her."

"Not really, you're just confused is all." Torigoya smiled back, finishing the last slice of her cake. _This is actually good; I'll invite the others to eat here next time-_she thought, already picturing out the smiling face of their fierce leader while eating a cake.

Their pleasant conversation was interrupted by Nami's ringing phone. She looked at the Caller ID, her smile widening at the name flashing on her phone-screen. She pushed the cancel button though, making Torigoya looked at her with a confused look.

"It's Ray." Nami said, standing up at the same time.

"Ah….." Torigoya's smile widened a bit too. She was glad her pretending as Asahi was going to end very soon.

"I know we haven't hanged out lately but I really want to fix this thing with Ray." Nami gave the Queen an apologetic smile.

"I understand. Don't worry about it."

"But you know, you're acting different today but that's alright I guess." Nami laughed lightly, putting some money on the table. Good thing for Torigoya she was not drinking anything because if she was, she's already choking on it.

"I'll go ahead now. Be careful. You know a lot of yankiis' are wandering around in this district." Nami continued as she fixed her slightly rumpled shirt.

"I think I can handle myself well." Torigoya replied knowingly, smirking at the shorter girl.

"Right…." Nami rolled her eyes.

Before the former persona member finally left the café, she gave Torigoya a friendly hug which made her froze on her seat. This goes unnoticed to Nami as she whispered a 'thank you' and left the Queen in a trance-like mode….

As Kawachi Nami no longer in the establishment, Black appeared. She was following the two ever since Shibuya stormed off. Yuko's instructions and all.

"Torigoya…" the said Queen snapped out from whatever state she was in and looked at Black, her eyes widened while her hands were slightly trembling on top of the table.

"Black….I-I saw it."

* * *

I posted this since someone message me, waiting for this to be updated. It made me feel guilty, just a little though, haha jk


	6. Chapter 6

Whoa! If I updated one of my stupid fics it meant only one thing, my life sucks and I'm overly bored! _

**Disclaimer**: Akimoto Yasushi is my uncle. Now die in envy minna-mono! nyahahaha

* * *

**Mistaken Identity Part-6**

"_Black….I-I saw it." _

Torigoya doesn't like that she has the ability to see into people's mind by just touching their head. But the other _'her'_ likes it very much; to the point she can manipulate them. She also doesn't like knowing one's secret or weaknesses through her ability, but she can't help it since _'she'_ was forcing her to do it. But she's glad she's stronger than _'her'_ now. No more unnecessary black-out to later find out she had mess a lot of people's mind. What she didn't expect to happen was her ability getting strong without her noticing. That is why she was caught off guard by the flashes of memories dancing like a slideshow when Nami hugged her. She saw it all. She saw everything through her mind the memories of Nami. It was overwhelming. The intense emotions that came with the memories left her stunned. She doesn't like this feeing, it was like poking Atsuko's memories again but more intense. She suddenly felt confused when a particular memory of Nami hit her. Knowing Black was with her she let herself succumb to the pull of darkness. She fainted.

The time she woke up she found herself lying in her bed. Sado was sitting on the chair beside her bed, playing her kendama yet again, seemingly bored. Black was leaning on her door, scanning the pages of her bible, also looking bored. She noticed the absence of her two fellow shittenou.

"Shibuya-chin and Geki is with Acchan."

She looks towards the voice and found the Rappappa President sitting at the foot of her bed. She was smiling sweetly at her, making her dimples visible. Leave it to Yuko to find a way to be near her. The thought comforts her.

"How many?" Torigoya asked, shifting into a sitting position while massaging her temple. Now that there's more space Yuko crawled closer to her.

"None." Sado answered, momentarily halting her play of kendama. The answer greatly surprised the Queen as she looks towards Yuko for confirmation. Their President nods.

"Believe it or not, she actually behaves this time." Black offered, seeing the hesitant look on Torigoya's face.

"Tori-ko isn't that bad." Yuko said, smiling once more as she reached for Torigoya's hand. Giving it a light squeeze.

Tori-ko was the name given by Yuko to her 'other self'. Everyone in Rappappa was scared of _'her' _but not Yuko. Because Yuko believes 'she's' still part of her, her being Torigoya. And surprisingly Tori-ko listens to their leader. But to wake up without worrying about fixing Tori-ko's victims was liberating, unbelievable. Because every time her 'other self' took over her body there was always a big mess afterwards. That is why Torigoya find it hard to believe that Tori-ko actually behaved after so long of being suppressed not to come out.

"So what happened?" She asked instead, trying to ignore the warmth she suddenly felt when Yuko started playing with her hands.

"She told us what you saw." Black answered, leaving her relax pose to walk closer to her friends while fiddling with the cross on her neck.

"That saves me from explaining a lot of things then." Torigoya let out a relieved smile. She was still a little wary of her 'other self's' 180 degree change of heart. At least she made herself useful this time, she thought.

"I don't understand though…is she or not?" Sado arched her brows towards Torigoya who sighed in return.

"I'm also confused, honestly…" she paused, looking at her hand now entwined with Yuko.

"At first, I'm pretty sure Nami wasn't Minami's Acchan." She wrinkled her nose, trying to get back the memories she saw earlier. She closed her eyes.

"Don't over exert yourself, Tori-nyan." Yuko squeezed the hand she was holding. Worried that her favorite Queen will pass out again.

"Don't worry, daijoubu. I'm much stronger now." She opened her eyes and smiled at their President. This action eases the worry Yuko felt. She trusts Torigoya so she smiled back.

"True, Black said that after that shorty hugged you, you had your vision." Sado interrupted the staring moment the two was having. As much as she loves her friends, it somehow made her uncomfortable seeing them in this state, having moon-y eyes to each other. Besides, they still need to discuss what they found out.

"That chibi hugged you?" Yuko exclaimed.

"Not the time to discuss but yes. Only because she thought I was Asahi which-"

"When are you going to introduce me to Asahi-nyan?" Yuko interrupted, the perverted-like smile she wears irked Torigoya. So she untangles their hands and deliberately ignored their President when she childishly wails 'NOoo'. She swatted Yuko's hands when she tried to touch her.

"Tori-nyannnn…" Yuko whines when Torigoya still ignored her. Black hides a smirk when their fearless leader suddenly stops whining when her fellow Queen glared sharply at her.

"Anyway as I've said, the first memories I saw cemented the fact that Nami isn't Achan's bestfriend. I saw her childhood memories, everything. She has no memories with Acchan or anything that can connects to her. Then suddenly these particular memories came out of nowhere. Memories that Acchan's in it. What I don't understand is that, these memories belong to Nami and at the same time belong to someone else. Like, it was a story being told to Nami and it became her memory without her being aware of it. It's confusing me." Torigoya frowned, massaging her temple for the incoming headache.

"So she has two memories, one that Acchan exist and one that Acchan doesn't exist at all." Yuko chirped, rubbing Torigoya's arm for comfort. She smiled secretly when her favorite Queen didn't swatted her hand this time.

"That's not possible." Torigoya replied, releasing a tired sigh.

"Hmm…amnesia ka na?" Black offered.

"It's possible she has amnesia, but how can you explain the two existing memories?" Torigoya frowned again. This is the first time she encountered the most bizarre memory.

"Maybe she has a twin?" Sado said, playing with her kendama again. This conversation is making her restless.

"Considering you met your lost 'twin' it's not so far-fetch that shorty has a twin too." She added, smiling at Torigoya who chuckled in return. She can't argue with that.

"Let's say Nami has a twin…" She looked at her friends faces, earning a nod from each of them.

"…then why Nami has her twin's memory?" Everyone went silent after that, not able to come up an answer to Torigoya's question. Even Torigoya herself who has the ability to delve in one's memories left confused as ever.

"That's it!" Yuko break the silence with her triumphant glee.

"You figured it out?" Sado asked earnestly.

"No. I just said it to break the silence. Ow! Tori-nyan that hurts. Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop-"

"You deserved that." Sado grins at Yuko who was scrambling away from Torigoya, who was hitting her with a pillow.

"How about you get more information from Nami?" Black suggested. This made Torigoya stop from hitting their President more. When Black said 'get more information from Nami', she actually meant peek into Nami's head ones again.

"That's the most obvious thing to do." Sado agreed, looking warily at the Queen to gauge her reaction.

"I guess it's inevitable not to use my ability again." Torigoya muttered helplessly.

"But then, if it helps Acchan I'll do it. It's the least I can do after 'she' messed up with her mind." She smiled, truly smiled at the thought of helping her fellow Rappappa comrade.

"And after we solve this, you can finally introduce me to Asahi-nyan…"

A resounding sound of a pillow hitting a face was Torigoya's answer to their relentless leader.

* * *

Don't ask me when is the next update. Yes, i know I'm lazy. Sue me. Matta ne! :D


End file.
